This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the optic neuritis treatment trial. The ONTT consist of essentially two research components; (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. Our group of ophthalmologists and neurologists saw 130 patients with optic neuritis, with 26 patients meeting the listed study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition we provide data from one neuro-ophthalmologist in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the study, who has seen a total eight patients with optic neuritis meeting the study criteria within a 12 month period.